Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 2
This issue is cover-dated April 2006 and cost £3.99. Free gifts included some Super Monkey Ball coasters and a 50 Nintendo Games that Changed the World booklet. Regulars Welcome - 2 pages (4-5) Contents - 1 page (6) Next Month - 2 pages (28-29) Subscribe - 2 pages (58-59) The A-Z of Nintendo: B - 1 page (130) Global (News) Explosion Imminent! - 4 pages (8-11) :New games and accesories set DS up for global domination. The New Generation Cometh - 2 pages (12-13) :Development houses in Revolution software confirmation shocker! Tokyo Fever - John Coates - page 12 Page 14 *Born in the USA - Bradley Sullivan *Hands Up: We Screwed Up *I've created a Monster!: Monster Warriors TV show on Jetix *Splinter Cell Slips Away: Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent delayed. What do you mean you've never played... Jet Force Gemini - Chandra Nair - 1 page (17) Official Sales Charts - 1 page (18) If you play one game today, then play... Mario Kart DS - Tom East - 1 page (19) Official Release Dates - 1 page (20) The next best game in the world ever is... WarioWare: Twisted! - Charlotte Martyn - 1 page (21) Features Behind the Scenes: Grasshopper Manufacture - 4 pages (24-27) :Interview with Suda51 Something in the Air - 6 pages (52-57) :Wi-Fi hot spots are the coolest places to be seen this summer, as the DS takes worldwide multiplayer gaming outside. How can you be a part of this phenomenon? Find out here... Let There Be Lite - 6 pages (88-93) :We go hands-on with the hottest new hardware in town. Coming Soon (Previews) Incoming - 2 pages (30-31) :Pokemon Link! (DS), Mario Basket: 3 on 3 (DS), Over the Hedge (GameCube), Magnetica (DS), Big Brain Academy (DS) Metroid Prime: Hunters (DS) - 6 pages (32-37) Trauma Center: Under the Knife (DS) - 2 pages (38-39) Tetris DS (DS) - 1 page (40) New Super Mario Bros. (DS) - 2 pages (42-43) Super Monkey Ball Adventure (GameCube) - 2 pages (44-45) Metroid Prime Pinball (DS) - 2 pages (46-47) Tamagotchi Connexion: Corner Shop (DS) - 2 pages (48-49) Lost Magic (DS) - 1 page (50) Reviews Game Guides Mario Kart DS (DS) - 4 pages (94-97) Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (GameCube) - 2 pages (98-99) Worms: Open Warfare (DS) - 2 pages (100-101) Resident Evil 4 (GameCube) - 4 pages (102-105) Directory Letters - 4 pages (108-111) Wi-Fi - 2 pages (112-113) Website - 1 page (114) Diary: Animal Crossing: Wild World - 2 pages (116-117) Retro: Resident Evil Series - 2 pages (118-119) Swag - 2 pages (120-121) Challenges - 2 pages (122-123) Rated: GameCube - 2 pages (124-125) Rated: DS - 2 pages (126-127) Rated: GBA - 2 pages (128-129) Adverts Worms: Open Warfare - 1 page (7) SBK: Snowboard Kids - 1 page (15) Rainbow Islands Revolution - 1 page (23) Mario Kart DS - 1 page (51) Game Boy Micro - 1 page (60) Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble, Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble! - 1 page (77) Battalion Wars - 1 page (115) Mario Party 7 - 1 page (131) Other Credits Associate Editor :Chandra Nair Online Editor :Tom East Senior Art Editor :Christian Day Art Editor :Matthew Kendall Deputy Art Editor :Lewis Somerscales Production Editor :Charlotte Martyn Contributors :Writing - Jes Bickham, Simon Bramble, Kath Brice, John Coates, Mark Green, Jamie Sefton, Jonathan Todd, Tim Weaver :Design - Matt Wiggins Senior Editor :Steve Jarratt Issue Index Category:Contains DS Reviews Category:Contains GameCube Reviews